


Heart and Soul

by preservatives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preservatives/pseuds/preservatives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius realize their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temptation

"And I've never seen anyone quite like you before

No, I've never met anyone quite like you before"

* * *

 

“Will you just fucking get in here, already?,” Sirius Black hissed as the chilly water pinpricked his bare skin, his black hair slicked back across his head as he treaded water in the unseasonably cold lake. He imagined he looked like James Dean or some other Muggle heartthrob—of course, his narcissism sometimes obscured the true way of things and perhaps he looked more like a wet, pissed off cat instead. He narrowed his charcoal eyes and shivered a bit. Upon arriving to this maliciously cold lake, he had shot past his werewolf friend and leaped, quite courageously, he might add, into the still, black water. Now he regretted his cocky, ostentatious streak as he was freezing and trying to maintain an air of calm resilience while Remus was still fully clothed and comfortably warm by the lake’s shore.

Remus shot him a wary smile, trying not to laugh at his friend’s obvious discomfort, which he had tried to conceal upon realizing the water was a bit too refreshing for his liking. Despite the haughty expression Sirius was struggling to maintain, the heir of House Black looked almost ethereal as he treaded the water with his Beater-muscled arms and long, sculpted legs. His pale skin was almost sparkling from the moon’s radiating glow— _I guess the bloody thing is good for something,_ Remus reflected bitterly. If the moon happened to be absent from the constellation-peppered sky this night, the werewolf wouldn’t be able to appreciate this horribly sexy, albeit very miffed, boy in nothing but some skimpy shorts. Remus had been trying to stifle his undeniably growing attraction for his best friend for two years now, but the seventeen year-old’s hormones were refusing to be ignored recently. Biting his lip in restraint, Remus tried to push all those persistent, forbidden-yet-god-they-were-delicious thoughts out of his head and strengthened his resolve. _Just a swim now, Remus. Don’t be a bloody pervert and jump your best mate’s bones. Haven’t you any decency at all?_

“Need I remind you this was _your_ idea, you prat?” Sirius yelled as he realized the werewolf was staring off into space in typical Moony fashion. _Probably lusting after whatever dog-eared paperback he’s gotten stowed under his pillow,_ he thought as he dove down to the bottom of the lake. If Remus was going to take ten years to grow some bollocks up and join him, he might as well explore a bit instead of treading water like a half-drowning rat.

“Alright, alright! Keep your knickers on, Pads,” Remus called out as he pulled off his black jeans, a bit painfully tight but even werewolves had to be conscious of current fashions. _Although, I’d really prefer it if you lost them_ _…_ Remus mused as he imagined Sirius completely starkers before him. His swimshorts tightened a bit, and he rolled his eyes at his own lapse of control. He didn’t know if his lycanthropy had anything to do with it or if he was simply an incredibly horny teenager, but his hard-ons were becoming more frequent and easier to attain. Luckily for him, he was about to be submerged in the inky waters of the lake and Sirius wouldn’t notice a thing. Not wanting to look like a complete bird in front of his mate, Remus took the plunge and jumped in, a bit gracefully for his physique.

Now he fully understood Sirius’ discomfort. Remus had assumed the lake would be refreshingly chilly, not like a dip in the bloody Antarctic. The summer days had been blistering; the evenings not much better, and the boys were desperate for a reprieve from Remus’ warm bedroom. And so Remus had dragged his friend to this secluded lake after dinner, which was, apparently, colder than Salazar Slytherin’s heart. Remus broke through the surface, scanning the lapping waters for Sirius and finding him ten feet away.

“Well, fuck this, huh? Do you even still have your bollocks or have they frozen off and bobbed away?” he laughed as he swam over to the onyx-haired boy who was not even the slightest bit amused at what his werewolf friend had gotten him into.

“Really, now, Remus. Do you ever think of anything except books, chocolate, and the contents of my trousers?”

Remus mentally appreciated that it was evening, or else he was sure his burning cheeks would give Sirius pause. Typically this vulgar humor had no effect on him, but Sirius’s remark did have some truth in it. Sleeping next to Sirius for the past two weeks had been simply torturous since the boys’ limbs nearly always ended up intertwined, and Remus would wake up in the middle of the night with Sirius’s hot breath on his neck.

“You wish. Now, if you’re done whimpering like a soggy puppy, let me show you something over here,” he replied, kicking off and leading Sirius across the lake to a cave entrance partially shrouded by clinging vines and moss. He crawled onto the rocky slab by the cave’s mouth and dragged himself up effortlessly, a bit surprised at how his muscles were developing. He had always been quite lanky but over the past year he had formed quite a fit body, if he did say so himself. Of course, humbleness and modesty were more innate to Remus than his weakness for chocolate confections, so he never did say so.

“Alright, this is pretty wicked…,” Sirius admitted as he joined Remus inside the cave. The walls were intricately carved with ancient designs, and there was a round, seemingly very deep, pool in the center. Remus walked over to it, careful not to slip and make an ass out of himself, and lowered his shivering body into the warm, black water. He exhaled with relief as his bones began to warm and his frigid body began to relax into the comforting warmth.

“Much better. Come on, then?” he beckoned to Sirius who was tracing his long, thin fingers across the cave etchings. Droplets of water cascaded down his chest and stomach, his hair looking far too styled for someone who was just thrashing about in water. His wet shorts were clinging mercilessly to the sensitive flesh underneath, and Remus swallowed hard as his eyes traced the tantalizing outline of the other boy’s cock. _Merlin, he’s fucking perfect_ , Remus thought. It wasn’t fair, really, how effortlessly Sirius captured the interest of all the girls at school. _And one horny, apparently not totally hetero werewolf_. Someone like Remus, newly chiseled body notwithstanding, could never stand a chance with someone so attractive. Sirius simply wasn’t interested in what Remus had in his trousers.

Sirius snapped back to Remus, apparently breaking his concentration on the cave walls. Almost trancelike he made his way to the pool and joined his friend. A soft moan escaped his lips as the heat of the water vanquished the biting cold of the lake, and he settled down on what seemed to be a bench-like slab of rock in the pool.

“I almost feel like a human again, instead of a bloody freezepop,” Sirius said with a smirk as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the rock wall, his neck bared in what Remus fantasized was a submissive, inviting pose. The pool was quite small, and the two teenage boys were forced to sit side-by-side, their legs touching. It was quite nice, really—the werewolf always ran hot anyway, and Sirius welcomed the body heat as he cozily settled in, nuzzling at the boy’s shoulder a bit in what Remus interpreted was typical for the touchy-feely boy.

“Sorry,” Remus said with a chuckle. “It isn’t usually this cold, I swear. My dad and I come down here every summer and it’s always ace. Anyway, I was going to snatch some firewhiskey from my house, which would have helped warm us up a bit, but of course I forgot to grab it.”

Sirius stretched out as much as he could, which led to his legs resting on Remus’s, a rather awkward position that had him almost sitting in the werewolf’s lap. “It’s probably better that you didn’t, Moony. I mean, two blokes with the bare minimum of clothing on? Add alcohol to that mix and I’d be a bit frightened for my innocence, what with you being a…well, a werewolf,” Sirius said jokingly, adding a theatric shudder at the end as punctuation. The Marauders always poked fun at werewolf stereotypes, as Remus was more interested in getting under the covers with a hot chocolate and piece of fiction rather than an innocent, naked victim. _Well, until I realized I want to shag my best mate, that is_ , Remus thought.

He smacked his hand against his head in an exaggerated fashion, playing along. “You’re right, Pads! Here I am, forgetting my sex-crazed, uncontrollable nature. I’m sorry, my dear friend, I could have ravaged you in this here cave! Thank Merlin I don’t have that hellish liquid to awaken my dark desires,” he said with a smirk as he flashed his eyes dangerously and grabbed onto Sirius’s waist under the water, appreciating the smooth curves of bone and flesh.

Sirius nodded gravely, his voice full of gravity and terror. “Yes, Moony. Me, a virginal lad with no carnal desires of my own,” he wrapped his arms innocently around Remus’s neck, looking dangerously close to a swooning leading lady in a Muggle film noir. Batting his already abnormally feminine eyelashes, Sirius brought his face painfully close to the werewolf’s and continued the sarcastic fantasy.

“I shudder to think of what you’d do to me, you horrific, devilish monster! Think of it—you having your way with me right in this hallowed cave. I’ve heard about you werewolves. You have no self-control whatsoever. Given even the slightest temptation--,” Sirius whispered as he slid his hand suggestively up Remus’s thigh,” –who knows what could happen.”

There was no denying Remus’s physical reaction to this intimate touch, despite that it was all a joke. He could feel himself hardening—way too close to Sirius’s now kneading hand. _Calm the fuck down, Remus. He’s just messing you and you’re blushing like a bloody schoolgirl_. Well, if Sirius could cross these boundaries between mates, why couldn’t Remus? He decided to test his friend and see how far this charade could go.

“I have a few ideas, sir,” Remus breathed as his amber-yellow eyes bored into Sirius’s granite ones. “I’ve heard the neck is incredibly sensitive…it might be a good place to start, no? Fool you into thinking I’m here for the sex, but when you least expect it…” he trailed off as he maneuvered around his friend’s face and daringly pressed his lips against Sirius’s neck, waiting for the laugh that signaled the end of the scene and the return to normalcy between the two friends. What came out of his friend’s pillowy lips was the opposite—a small moan that Sirius tried to stifle, but it was determined to be heard. _Fuck_ , Remus thought, melting a bit at the sexiness of it and instantly confused as to what the two boys were doing. They had had some fun, but it really should be ending now because they were nearly naked, alone in the dark, and Remus’s cock was painfully stretching his shorts. They’d just playfully shove each other, head back to the lake for a brisk swim back to shore and shake themselves dry. Right.

That would have been grand and dandy and brilliant except Remus found himself placing light, tentative kisses along Sirius’s neck and he found Sirius wrapping his arms tighter and tighter around his own. Well, that was the go-ahead, Remus’s subconscious reasoned. To go back now was bloody stupid. Life was throwing him this chance— _hey, you! Yes, you, a boy whose life is a bit fucked because you’re a monster once a month! Here’s the boy you’ve wanked over for years, he’s here and nearly starkers and oh, yeah, he’s really into this neck-kissing thing. So how about you just grow a pair and live a little?_

Empowered by this realization, Remus began to suck on Sirius’s neck, nipping a bit before releasing the skin and moving elsewhere to leave his mark. “Fuck, Remus…,” Sirius breathed in a very, very good way and threaded his hands through Remus’s wet hair, massaging the scalp with his nails. _Merlin, he really wants this,_ Remus thought, bewildered, and he left his friend’s neck to stare into his dusky eyes, which were half-lidded and nearly black with desire. Without warning, Sirius’s mouth was on his own, his tongue aggressively finding Remus’s and massaging it with an unexpected softness. That was the thing about Sirius—he was a fit body with gorgeous raven hair, a rough, hard exterior with the most honest and loyal heart Remus could ever hope to find in another person.

A moan escaped Remus’s lips, but Sirius’s tongue silenced it. Now he saw what all the fuss was about, and he mentally kicked himself for not snogging Sirius silly every day and night. _No, it was meant to be tonight, I think,_ the sappy romantic in Remus’s brain whispered. It was wonderful how the boy’s tongue played with his own as their hands found other places to explore—Remus’s earlobe, Sirius’s shoulders, Remus’s chest.

Sirius’s fingers traced along the werewolf’s pale scars, each one not only representing his curse, his searing pain every month, but also something intimate and tender. The one across his collarbone was from the evening Padfoot and Moony played chase for hours, finally falling asleep nestled against each other, snouts buried deep in each other’s fur. The one that looked like a lightning bolt was from last Christmas, when Sirius had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays and the two played in the snow, which fell in heavy sheets all night. Sirius smiled into Remus’s mouth as he replayed these happy memories, but then thought it a bit dirty to think of his friend in wolf form while they were furiously snogging. So, he sought new territory to grope and caress. There was just some fabric in the way.

Remus’s wolfish eyes snapped open once he realized the intention of Sirius’s desperate fingers. Sirius felt his friend stiffen and he too, broke from the reverie of their kiss and rubbed soft, small circles on Remus’s lower stomach.

“Can I?,” he whispered, his playful smirk contrasting greatly with the severity of their possibly-friendship-ruining-but-very-brilliant-at-the-moment actions.

“Fuck, Pads. Please do,” Remus whimpered, leaning forward to capture Sirius’s hot, wet mouth as he braced himself for what was to come. He had been touched there before by Camilla Buxton, a Ravenclaw girl in their year a few months ago. The two had daringly staked out a broom closet, and it had actually been quite nice—Remus managed to push thoughts of Sirius from his mind and focused on the pleasure that was taking over his body, but they were interrupted from their groping when a drunken Slytherin boy knocked over a suit of armor outside and alerted Filch.

_But Camilla could piss off right now_ , Remus thought as Sirius’s hands made quick work of Remus’s bathing suit and threw it over his shoulder, further into the cave. Remus bit back a whine as his erection was freed from the clingy fabric, sticking halfway out of the dark water. His eyes scanned Sirius’s face as the boy took in his friend’s cock, and he was pleased to find the dark-haired boy totally enraptured. It was pretty nice, really, if he had to judge, Remus thought. _Benefits of being a werewolf: 1._

“Wait. We’ll get all pruney if we stay in here longer. Come on, you horny bastard,” Sirius said, flashing Remus a cheeky grin and stepping out of the pool. Remus saw his friend’s tented shorts and mentally patted himself in the back. He never thought too highly of his sexual powers—yes, he was intelligent and a great friend and had a first-rate mastery of sarcasm, but he had never imagined he could make someone as hot and in-demand as Sirius Black get a hard-on. And yet here he was, casting a mental cushioning charm on the both of them as they laid down on the cave floor, Remus completely naked and Sirius about to be. _If I have anything to say about it_ , he thought.

Sirius straddled him on the cave floor, chest meeting chest and mouth greedily capturing mouth. Remus’s bare cock rubbed against the rock-hard bulge in Sirius’s shorts and he moaned loudly, noting how it reverberated off the cave walls and getting a bit embarrassed for no particular reason.

“Merlin, that’s so bloody hot,” Sirius rasped as he reached down to stroke his desperate friend. He _could_ drag this out, but he knew how painful it was to be this hard and be teased. There would be other nights for extended sessions, he reasoned. He grasped his friend’s cock and squeezed, moving up and down at a quick pace. Remus arched his back, biting his lip in an attempt to not alert whatever animals lived near the lake of the sordid activities taking place. Sirius, who had never, ever been with a bloke before, was surprised to find Remus’s cock easily lubricated by the delicious pre-cum that dribbled out. His somewhat callused hands quickly matched the rhythm, he always used on himself, and he was satisfied to see Remus responding well to it, all whines and breath as he writhed on the cave floor.

As his hand slid with ease over his friend’s hard-on, Sirius grabbed Remus’s face a bit roughly and forced him to make eye contact. Remus’s wolflike eyes were almost yellow as his orgasm built inside him, and Sirius was more turned-on than afraid.

Remus’s hips began jerking against Sirius’s hand as the hot release washed over him. Remus, desperate to keep quiet even though the cave and lake were quite secluded— _he’s probably just embarrassed to be losing control_ , Sirius theorized, bit down hard on his lip as he watched himself come into Sirius’s hand. A tiny drop of blood formed from the bite, and Sirius almost enjoyed the taste as he bent down to kiss his exhausted friend. He washed his hand off in the pool, allowing Remus to rest from his first proper orgasm, and went to retrieve Remus’s swimshorts.

            “Well-er, how about we head back home then?,” he said tentatively, not quite sure how to bridge the gap between “I just wanked you off and it was mind-numbingly hot!” to “Let’s go home to your house where you live with your parents!”.

            Remus, still marveling at how his body felt after Sirius got him off with those long, soft, pale fingers, stood up with a bit of difficulty and nodded in a daze.

            “Yes, let’s. But we have unfinished business, you and I,” he said, nodding to Sirius’s still hard cock. Sirius flashed a knowing grin and dove, once again, into the freezing, stupid lake. The sooner they got home, warm, and in Remus’s bed, the better.

 


	2. Paradise

"I want you, I want you, I need you, I need you"

* * *

Remus’s mind was racing as he stood shakily in the steaming shower. Just a half hour before, his best mate in the whole universe (and source material for of most of his late-night wanks) had jerked him off. Now that best mate was in Remus’s bed, freshly showered, sipping on Hope Lupin’s heavenly hot cocoa, and waiting. Waiting for Remus to get the hell _out_ of the shower and return the favor. Remus exhaled heavily as his nerves began to creep up his spine. He could barely reconcile that he had gotten something he wanted. Something he had literally dreamt sticky, heated dreams about and gazed at lustfully from across the dining table at Hogwarts for every breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Something he wasn’t quite sure he deserved. He was absolutely certain that he would irrevocably bugger it all up—maybe he’d give Sirius the worst sexual reciprocation imaginable, or more likely, he’d sputter out some gushy sentiments in the heat of the moment and act like a simpering girl. Both options would probably send Sirius running for the hills.

He briefly considered staying right there in the shower for the rest of the evening as a means of avoidance but his spineless plan was foiled as the hot water waned, the jet shifting into a dissatisfying lukewarm temperature. _That’s what you get for being such a bloody coward_ , he thought bitterly as he abandoned his once comfortable refuge and wrapped a fluffy towel around his body. He grimaced has he noticed his hardness— _fuck being a werewolf, fuck being a teenager, and fuck being so goddamn horny every five minutes,_ he mentally lamented. Once sufficiently dry, he pulled on some dark green boxer briefs, a black t-shirt and braced himself has he turned the knob and stepped into his bedroom.

Sirius was sitting in Remus’s bed, reading the werewolf’s copy of _Slaughterhouse-Five_. Remus smiled to himself as he walked over to the bed—Vonnegut was one of the only authors Sirius really enjoyed, and Remus rather liked seeing the boy partake in one of his own favorite activities.

“Well? What do you think?” Remus asked as he slid between the covers, joining the other boy who was, regrettably, shirtless and wearing some Gryffindor-red boxers.

“Great, so far. I’m starting to see why you’ve always got your nose stuck in these things,” Sirius said with a smirk as he reached across Remus to place the book back on the bedside table. He laid back down, propping his head up with his hand as he leaned on the pillow and looked at Remus expectantly.

“Well, I’m glad you’ve finally acquired an appreciation for the written word,” Remus said a bit awkwardly as he realized he couldn’t stall forever. He couldn’t really say “So, hey, thanks for that killer handjob earlier, but I’m a bit sleepy and far too nervous to get you off, so, uh, good night!”

It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to do anything with Sirius—Merlin, no, he had imagined this exact scenario nearly every night for the past two years. But the impending nature of this irreversible act was making him sweat. It was like Hogwarts, really—he had been so excited as a small boy as he imagined learning real magic and exploring the labyrinthine castle with all of his new friends, but as his mother and father dropped him off at Platform 9 ¾, he had almost vomited on his new shoes in sheer panic.

“I’ll have you know I appreciate lots of things, Moony,” Sirius said quietly and seriously as he shifted closer. Remus swallowed hard.

“And…and what are those things, exactly, Padfoot?”

“Let’s see…breaking in a brand new broomstick…the horrid expression on Snivellus’s face after we publicly humiliate him in front of the whole school...,” Closer and closer. Remus could feel his heartbeat speeding up as the inevitable became the imminent.

“…the first butterbeer of the school year…and, most recently, this,” Sirius said as he softly placed his hand on Remus’s clothed hard-on, a devious smile snaking across his face. _Oh, why fucking not_ , Remus thought as he accepted his fate.

Without hesitation, Remus pressed his lips roughly into Sirius’s, his tongue quickly finding the other boy’s as their movements become rushed and clumsy. _Of course he tastes like chocolate,_ thought Remus as his tongue massaged Sirius’s and his hands rubbed across the other boy’s smooth chest. A moment of clarity thankfully forced itself into Remus’s brain as he quickly cast a locking and silencing charm on the door. _No need to out myself tonight_ , he thought.

As the boys snogged, it was clear that Sirius expected some reciprocation and soon, thank you very much. He had pulled Remus on top of him, with a bit more difficulty as he was only used to the lighter, more flexible body of a girl, and was now struggling to align their bodies. Remus moaned softly as Sirius succeeded, the most sensitive parts of their bodies now rubbing against each other frantically. His eyes rolled back in his head as his pleasure grew steadily, but the hands grasping his sides desperately reminded him that he had already got his tonight. This was about Sirius. Reluctantly, Remus shifted, breaking the friction and causing Sirius to groan in frustration. _Just fucking wait, you horny idiot_ , he thought as he considered his next move.

Remus wasn’t usually a competitive boy. His academic achievements weren’t spurred by a desire to be the best in his class, and he didn’t put much regard into what others thought of him. But for some reason he was feeling very, very competitive. He gave Sirius one last, desperate kiss and made his way down the other boy’s neck, leaving rough and frenetic kisses. This elicited the desired response from Sirius as he snaked his fingers through Remus’s hair and whimpered quietly. Remus moved from Sirius’s neck down to his chest, lovingly moving his mouth across the boy’s abs as he took in the boy’s clean scent. Lower and lower he moved, until his mouth made contact just above Sirius’s boxer waistband. He lifted his eyes hesitantly, making sure Sirius was okay with this bold move.

The strength of the boys’ friendship lent itself to near fluent nonverbal communication. They could read each other’s emotions through body posture, the eyes, or the twitch of a mouth. Remus stared into Sirius’s dark gray eyes, questioning. _Is this okay? Is this what you want?_ he silently asked. _If you stop now, I’ll fucking hit you_ , the other boy answered with his pleading expression, softly biting his bottom lip. Enjoying his newfound power over the near godly Sirius Black, Remus smirked and slowly pulled down the other boy’s boxers. A near canine whine escaped his lips, and he silently berated himself for blowing his dominant, I’m-in-control-and-I-can-stop-whenever-I-want demeanor. For the second time that evening, Remus found himself thinking that it really wasn’t fair, how every part of Sirius Black was completely bloody perfect. Bitterly, Remus learned that even Sirius’s cock was flawless—it wasn’t much bigger than Remus’s, but it was the perfect thickness and shape. Because of course it was.

Regaining eye contact with the longhaired boy, Remus slowly licked across Sirius’s lower stomach, stopping short of his painfully hard cock. He quickly read Sirius’s expression as one that was threatening—not in a really dangerous way, but in one that read as _Stop teasing me, you damn minx of a werewolf._ Remus winked at his friend as he positioned his mouth at the base of Sirius’s cock. With one slow, tantalizing lick up the length of it, Remus knew he would be gutted if this would be their only sexual encounter. Something about this just felt so right, he thought as he gained more confidence and began swirling his tongue at the tip, reveling in the moans Sirius was trying to stifle. Wanting to see how much he could make Sirius lose control, he eased the other boy’s cock into his mouth, testing himself to see how much of it he could take. “Enough,” was the answer as Sirius began quietly cursing and fighting the urge to arch his back or grab Remus’s hair. Slowly at first, and then gaining a bit of speed, Remus moved his head up and down as he began to get used to the strange feeling.

“Use your hands, too,” Sirius urged after a few minutes, his eyes nearly black with lust as he watched the werewolf sucking on him, his erection disappearing in the other boy’s wet mouth. He quickly decided this was how it was always supposed to feel—not all teethy and dainty and leaving him with garish lipstick on his body afterwards. He pushed this scandalous thought out of his head as quickly as it had appeared. He would deal with it later.

Remus shot him a look, eyebrows raised, that read “And what does Sirius say when he wants something?”

“ _Please_ ,” the boy whispered, digging his fingers into the blankets. And Remus acquiesced, wrapping his right hand around Sirius’s cock and mimicking what he did to his own when he touched himself. This method allowed him to pleasure all of Sirius, and judging by the other boy’s quickening breath, it wouldn’t take long to get them both to their shared goal. Remus’s heart thumped as he realized what was coming. He would be a card-carrying, bona fide shirtlifter after this. Swallowing another man’s cum? Was this really something he could do? All it took was one glance at the perfect teenage boy writhing above him on the bed—his hair disheveled and glistening, his eyes half-lidded and black, his mouth panting as his orgasm neared. _Yes, I fucking can do this and I want to do this and I AM a bloody shirtlifter so what’s the problem with it_ , he resolved as he quickened his pace with his mouth and hand.

“Remus!---,” Sirius warned breathlessly as he felt it. Remus braced himself, and only choked a little bit as it happened. Sure, it wasn’t butterbeer but it truly could have been much worse, in Remus’s opinion. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he raised his head and sat back on the bed. Sirius, recovering and exhausted, motioned for Remus to join him at his side.

“Moony…that was absolutely brilliant,” he said solemnly as he intertwined the werewolf’s legs with his own.

Remus beamed as he wrapped his arms around the other boy, drawing him close. They fell asleep like that, all wrapped up in each other and impossibly close. For once, Remus didn’t mind the stickiness of the summer night. For once, he felt as if everything was how it was supposed to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you'll soon find out, this will be a Joy Division/New Order themed story!


End file.
